The Mob
by honeysuckle fairy
Summary: Cipher isn't the only organization who wants to rule the world! And nor is... Team Miror B.! See how three, er, four friends want to overthrow Cipher and Team Miror B. and rule the world using Dark Heart Pokemon! Rated T for language a in some chapters
1. Chapter 1

My second fanficcy! Huzzah! /throws glitter ... /glitter gets in eyes AUGH! MAH EYEZ!  
Yes, I posted this on my DA page as well, LiiViiN-A-NiiGHTMARE  
Yes, this version differs a bit from the one on my DeviantArt page. I decided to change it around a little...for no apparent reason...

I don't own pie, cake, your face, the world, or Pokemon, nor will I ever. I do own, however: a Wii, paper, pencils, Crymson, Z, Sherri, and other characters soon to appear that aren't owned by Pokemon.  
So enjoy! And stuff!

* * *

One morning, a girl woke up. The sun was shining, it was a wonderful day. The Cipher led by Greevil had been demolished. She ran downstairs once she got up. Once the girl got downstairs, she found her younger sister already down there. She was reading a newspaper, for once. The girl reading the newspaper had long, flowing, pink pigtails. She wore a light blue and white dress with thigh high boots. She was very sad about the fact that Cipher was gone. She was once a part of it. Lovrina, was her name. Now that Cipher was over, Lovrina had nothing to do with her life.

"This is so not fair!" She whined. "Cipher is so over! Now I so don't have anything to do!" She groaned. Then she looked over at her older sister. "Wow, Crymson. You're so not up this early in the morning." Crymson, Lovrina's older sister, sighed and rolled her eyes. How would she know? She hasn't been home for the past...few...however long the second Cipher has been around. The black-haired sister of Lovrina took a seat next to her.

"Lovrina, do you know what I've been wanting to do for sooo long?" Crymson asked her little pink-haired sister. This question really stumped Lovrina.

"No...what?" Oh, how the preppy girl wanted to know what her older sister wanted to do!

"Uh, hello? World domination!" Crymson sighed happily.

Her entire life, she wanted to take over the world using some plan including Pokemon and evil people. Everyone has a dream like that, they just can't make it happen. Crymson had some hope, though. Since her sister was part of Cipher, she could probably contact the other Admins from Cipher. If Lovrina couldn't do it, that would mean that Crymson would need to start from scratch. Crymson only had two friends: Z Mascrina and Sherri Sugar. Now it's time to learn about Miss Sugar and Mr. Mascrina.

Sherri Sugar is different from any female you might see or hear about. She might throw you off at first with her stupid-ness and naive-ness and her I-don't-know-anything-and-I-don't-care-about-anything attitude. Yeah, don't let her do that. After you get to know her better, she's not...any of that stuff. Instead, she steals stuff from people. Yes, she steals. As a matter of fact, she's a kleptomaniac. When she was younger, her parents always thought there was something wrong with her, now we all know: She's a kleptomaniac. She is also mean, cold, un-friendly, and hard to talk to. All across Orre, she's earned the nickname Bitter Sugar. You all know how she got that nickname, right?

Z Mascrina loves to destroy property. He vandalizes a lot of things. That gets him in trouble with the law almost all the time, but he's able to escape them! Almost every time! He, too, is also hard to get along with, like Sherri. Luckily, he was able to find one friend: Trudly. Yes, the blonde guy with a funny hat who's seen with some dude with a big afro. Yeah, that guy. Z has an older sister, too.

She thinks that world domination is a stupid thing. Her views are about to change dramatically...

Now why don't we take the time to learn a little bit about the mastermind behind this world-domination scheme, shall we?

Crymson Lollie likes to steal, like her friend Sherri, just not as often to be known as a kleptomaniac. She, too, vandalizes things like Z. You can pretty much say that she's a combination of Z and Sherri... Zherri! Yeah, so anyway, Crymson's younger sister is Lovrina, as you all know. She despises her so much. In fact, she plans to, and always, uses her to get her way. That's not a very sisterly thing to do, but Miss Lollie does it anyway.

All her life, Crymson hasn't been respected even a pinch. No one respected her at all. All but her two friends, Z and Sherri. They were the three main people who didn't get a glance of respect. When they were younger, the kids used to think that they were just worthless...which is pretty mean!

To get the respect these three friends crave, they must form an evil organization and make people respect them. ...Or they can just skip the evil organization part and just make people respect them.Now you know the story behind Crymon's word demoniation plan. Okay, you don't know what the plan is, but you do know why she wants it. We kind of steered away from the story. Now we're going to back to the story.

"Lovrina! Do you know where the other Admins are?" Crymson wanted to gather all the Cipher Admins from the Cipher Lovrina was in and make them her peons...or Admins. In order to make them join her organization, she'd need to bribe them.

"Well...sorta." Lovrina answered.

"All of them? Even from the previous Cipher?"

"Uhh...no. Just the ones from when you were part of Cipher."

"Well...I so heard them talking about what they're so gonna do after Cipher is so finished...kinda."

"Contact them!" Crymson ordered her little sister. "If you fail with that, I'll ask Z, his sister, and Sherri to help me. I'm going to form--" Crymson closed her eyes for a moment. She needed to think of a team name or a gang name. "I'm going to form The Mob."

--

+ Mini-Information Time! +

The Mob "The Mob" is an organization that Miss Crymson Lollie is forming. It is going to consist of previous Cipher Admins and her friends. The goal is to reach world domination. Crymson intends to do that by capturing Pokemon and turning them into something like Shadow Pokemon. They're not going to be Shadow Pokemon, though. The color of the Pokemon will be altered to midnight black and it will have different colored eyes. The color of the Pokemon's eyes depends on the type of the Pokemon. A Vaporeon, for example, would have blue eyes while a Pikachu would have yellow eyes.Crymson calls these Pokemon "Dark Hearts". Their hearts have been darkened, so that's where the name comes from. In the future, she plans to make a XDH001, like XD001. "XDH001" stands for "Extra Dark Heart 1". The unlucky Pokemon will be a legendary. It's not Lugia. Can you guess which one?

--

* * *

The end of the "Prologue". I don't want to consider this a chapter since...i dunno, I just dun wanna.

So please review!  
No flames! NO FALMES! NO FLAAAAAAAAMES!!

If I do recieve flames, they will be used to burn down your house and/or make s'mores! Hmmm...s'mores... /makes a pool of drool  
O.O


	2. Undercover

The Mob hideout was busy. Well, kind of, since The Mob had barely any members. There were three admins, three commanders, and forty-five peons…and let's not forget one big cheese, AKA the grand mistress…AKA the leader. That makes in total, including the big cheese, fifty-two members. The Mob needed a lot more members. How could they be able to get a lot of members? Well, there's always a possibility of taking random people off the street. That's what they've been doing, so far.

Now, what's the deal with the commanders? Okay, now there are three commanders: The Admin Commander, the Peon Commander, and the Second in Command. The Admin Commander is the second highest ranking. It's the highest ranking if you don't want to count the leader. The Admin Commander commands the admins and goes on missions with them. The Peon Commander is like the same level as an admin. This commander commands the peons and goes on certain missions with certain peons. The Second in Command commands both peons and admins. If one commander isn't there, the second in command takes over. It works like a substitute thing.

Remember in the prologue when we introduced you to Sherri and Z, two out of the three admins? Now you know there's a third one. You may be asking who the third admin is. Well, that's easy. She's Z's older sister, Medina Mascrina. The first time Z asked his older sister, she declined his offer. Medina didn't want any part of the organization. Within time, Medina began to think about the offer her brother gave her. She was getting lonely. With that in mind, she joined.

Now, months later, Medina is beginning to regret that choice. Now that she met Sherri, Medina wants out of the group. She can't do that, now. Once your in, you're in forever.

*…*…*

Now you know what's been happening. Let's get down to business, shall we?

So far, The Mob has been recruiting members and making Dark Heart Pokémon. In the end, everyone ran out of people to ask. Because of that, they really can't make any Dark Heart Pokémon. Well, not everyone ran out of people to ask. Z knows a guy who will be interested in joining The Mob. If not him, maybe his boss. If neither of them are interested, then we're all doomed.

The three admins, Sherri, Z, and Medina, were discussing issues about members with their commander. Z pitched the commander the idea of asking his friend.

"That's not a bad idea, Z." The commander replied. She had long, dark blonde hair. Her dress resembled a Ludicolo. It was long and went down to the knees. It was a sand-like color. There was a brown zigzag in the middle of the dress. The girl was even wearing that green leaf thingy on her head.

"It is a good idea, ergo the only idea we have." Z's older sister, Medina, answered. She was twirling a fraction of her long, dark pink hair. Her hair reached down to her ankles. As the hair reached down to the ankles, it began to get darker and darker until it turned black.

"There you go again! Using big words nobody knows!" Sherri complained. She was sitting upside down. Her legs were where her head should be and her head was where her feet should be. Her long, blood-red hair touched the gray carpeting on the floor. It was a big, jumbled mess, since her hair is so long.

"It's another word for 'therefore'." The blonde commander answered.

"Then why can't she just use 'therefore'?" Sherri asked, cracking her knuckles in an attempt to look tough.

"Sherri." The commander smiled at the red-haired girl. "Since you just adore attention, why don't you go through with Z's plan?" She smiled at Sherri.

"But Ludishaaaaa--!" Sherri was cut off by the commander.

"No buts." Ludisha, the commander, said sharply. "I am your boss, and you will do as I say. Do you comprehend?"

"…yes…" The red-headed girl mumbled through clenched teeth. She tried to sit back, thinking that she was sitting right side up. Instead of staying in her position, she fell over on the ground. "Aahhh!" She screamed.

"Sherri's stupidity just went up ten points!" Medina laughed. Sherri shot Medina a glare.

*…*…*

Sherri is very well-known around Orre. She can't possibly go around Orre looking how she always looks. She'll get put into the jail. What she needs is a disguise. A disguise to hide her looks…and personality.

A wig will be perfect to hide her long, blood-red hair. What color wig? Red will be too obvious, Sherri hates the color green, purple is to girly for her, as well as pink. Black. Black is the color that Sherri wanted for her wig. It's dark, cool, and, well, black!

Now she needed a different outfit. Her outfit was too----what's the word?----noticeable. It was all the same color: Red and black. Everyone knows the style Sherri dresses in. She needed to change the style.

Normally, Sherri wears a red tank-top with a black cross in the middle. Underneath the tank top is a black, long-sleeve mesh shirt. The two shirts got traded in for a black, corset-like tank-top. It was a corset in tank-top form.

For pants, she wears skin-tight, red and black plaid skinny jeans. There are straps at the thighs connect each pant leg. It forms an "X" shape. There are chains that hang down from the hips. Her lovely skinny jeans got traded in for a black mini-skirt with a fluffy, white lace trim on the bottom.

The shoes really doesn't go with her outfit. They're bright blue, ankle high tie-up boots with black laces. The bottom of the boot is black. The only part of the boots that do go with the outfit would be the laces and the bottom of the shoes. Luckily, those non-matching boots got traded for classy and dressy black shoes with a two inch heel.

To top off the look, she added fishnet tights and a lacey white ribbon to her hair. Sherri painted her nails, for a change. They were black, go figure. As usual, she wore black eyeliner and, instead of red eye shadow, she used a dull gold eye shadow. That doesn't really go, now does it?

Now Sherri is beautiful and glamorous. Now, dressed as a girl and not a punk, Sherri steps into the world of Orre in search of the three amigos, if you know who I mean…and I bet you do.

*…*…*

Pyrite Town. What a lovely town---not. It was beat up and run down. All it was missing was the prostitutes and drug dealers at every corner. Then Pyrite Town would look like one of those sleazy towns/cities in the movies.

That's not why we dragged the setting to Pyrite Town. The reason is because our two friends are here. You know, Folly and Trudly, the two guys Sherri is looking for. Uhh, well, she is supposed to be looking for them. At the moment, she's not.

Folly and Trudly were bored and idle, having no idea that someone was looking for them, besides the police. They were roaming around Pyrite Town, waiting for their big-haired boss, Miror B.. He'd probably explode when he learns that his henchmen aren't doing anything useful with their time. They're supposed to be trying to "catch 'em all"…..yeah, that's not working out too well.

Folly and Trudly were just about to leave Pyrite Town. Then, all of a sudden, an out-of-breath-new-and-improved Sherri walks into Pyrite Town. So far, Sherri's looked in every town except…this one right here. She spotted the boy with the mini-Mohawk and the boy with the funny looking hat. She ran over to them. When she went near them, she adjusted her wig. Trudly gave a weird look. "Can…we help you?" He asked her.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, you can." She nodded. "So you're Holly and Dudely?" Sherri asked, trying to get the names right. She said them wrong on purpose.

"Uh, no, we're Folly and Trudly." Folly corrected Sherri's on-purpose mistake.

"Same, difference." She scoffed, slapping the air with her hand. "I've looked everywhere for you! Well, except this spot right here." She pointed to where she was standing.

"Do you mind telling us why you're looking for us?" The Mohawk boy asked, shrugging his shoulders slightly.

"Uhh….umm…err…." That's one thing Sherri didn't think of: An alternate reason to look for them.

"And who are you?" The boy with the funny hat asked.

"I'm…Cherry." She introduced herself. Nice cover-up name, by the way.

"And why were you looking for us?" Folly asked his question again.

"Well, about that." Sherri laughed nervously. She took in a deep breath, then let it out. She was trying to think of an excuse.

"Today please?" Trudly asked, wanting her answer, like, now.

"Exactly. What is today?" Sherri was stirring up a distraction. Her distraction earned her weird looks from the two boys. "Yesterday, today was tomorrow. Tomorrow, today will be yesterday!" She let out another nervous laugh.

"No, we want your answer today." Trudly tried not to yell at her.

"Oh, right, I knew that." She hit herself in the head with her palm. "Well, I thought of joining you guys on your quest to do……….whatever it is that you do."

"Trying to catch all the Pokémon in the world?" Trudly wanted to make sure it was that goal she was talking about.

"Yeah, that's one." She nodded, agreeing with his statement.

"Well, why?" Folly was wondering why Sherri, err…CHERRY wanted to join their little, nobody team.

"Well, I always wanted to be a part of some evil group…syndicate…thingy." Sherri thought about what she said. Then she nodded, meaning that's what she wanted to say. "Yeah, that."

"O…kay then." Trudly was a bit confused about her motive. Then again, Sherri is a confusing person.

"So am I in?" She asked, hopping up and down on her heels. Normally, she would never do that. Since she's in disguise, Cherry has to act as little as Sherri as possible. In other words, Sherri has to act way different.

"I dunno. You're gonna have to take it up with our boss." Trudly said, studying Sherri. He found her outfit to be a little…too much.

"…Who's that?" The wigged girl asked. She knew who their boss was. Since she's Cherry and not Sherri, she has to ask who it is.

"Miror B.." Trudly answered. "You've never heard of him before?"

"The guy with the big funky colored afro?" She asked.

"That's him." Folly nodded in response to her question.

"Ooohhh…" Sherri said, nodding her head. "Never heard of him." She smiled.

"B-b-but you just said that---" Trudly shook his head, deciding not to argue with the girl. "Just…never mind."

The red-haired girl smirked slightly. She wanted to have a little fun before she got to meet Miror B.. That girl just loves to torture people with her stupidity. Apparently, Medina hates how Sherri tortures her with stupidity.

"So when do I get to meet Fryer K.?" Sherri asked, shrugging her shoulders slightly.

"When you get his name right." Folly answered her with sarcasm.

"Oh, this is like a little tug-of-war, a little back and forth." The red-haired girl giggled.

"What are you talking about?" Folly asked, really confused.

"Oh, you know what I'm talking about." Sherri answered in a mysterious voice.

"No we don't." Folly said.

"Yes you do." Sherri said.

"No we don't."

"Yes you do."

"No we don't."

"What're we talking about?" Sherri asked him with a smirk.

"I…don't know." Folly answered, thinking about what the conversation was about.

"Exactly." Sherri walked over to the two boys and put both her arms around the two boys' necks. "Bring me to your leader."

"But---" Trudly got cut off by Sherri's outburst.

"To your leader!" Sherri screamed at them

"Today is going to be a long day…" Trudly mumbled to himself.

* * *

Okay, this is Chapter One, which is finally up. Since I've had a lot of free time in school, I decided to use it wisely and write stuff! This story is mostly updated on my Deviant Art account, but whatevs.

Special thanks to MasterofHearts1313 for reviewing~! and to anyone else who's reading this story!


	3. Discover the Hero

» Discover the Hero

Morning was a boring thing for Leif Essyon. He would wake up, get washed off, get dressed, and eat breakfast. There was absolutely nothing exciting about it! Except for the Saturdays when he gets to watch cartoons and stuff, but his mom just yells at him and tells him that he's wasting his life with TV. That's the only thing she does care about… Anyway, mornings can't get anymore boring and clichéd for Leif. That is, until one morning…

"Over 200 people in Orre have been kidnapped because of the new Cipher known as 'The Mob'" The news anchor declared.

'That's not good…' Thought Leif.

"Pokemon in various Poke Centers have also been kidnapped, as well." Just when Leif thought it couldn't get any worse!

"Why is this happening?" Leif's younger brother, Vladimir, joined the mini-conversation.

"Don't ask me!" Left stated defensively. Of course, how was he supposed to know why all these kidnappings were happening? He is just a teenager after all and doesn't know! "Why don't you ask the head of the syndicate?" Leif asked as he walked over to a cupboard and took out a cereal bar.

"Someone has to fight off this new Cipher!" Vladimir announced.

That statement gave Leif an idea…a good idea!

Leif ran into his room and retrieved his back-pack from his bed. Lying on the bed was a cute little Vulpix. She was fast asleep on her trainer's messed up bed. The teenager lightly shook the little fox Pokemon in order to wake her up.

"C'mon, Vulpix! We're going on an adventure!" He declared. With that, the little Vulpix jumped off the bed. She followed Leif out of his room.

Just as Leif was about to leave, his mother asked, "Where are you going?"

"Uh, I'm going to save the world?" He didn't know if he should tell the truth or lie. He decided to tell the truth, because the truth will set you free!

"Okay, have fun dear!" Mrs. Essyon said her statement too late. Her son was already out the door and ready to start his adventure.

This made Vladimir think…a lot. And nothing makes Vladimir think, except for riddles on candy bars. His older brother got to go out on a quest to save the world…and poor little Vladdy wasn't in on it! Well, for now at least.

Like his brother, Vladimir ran to his room and got his back-pack. Then he ran out of the door and slammed it behind him.

"Oh, those boys have so much energy!" Mrs. Essyon chirped.

*…*…*

The two brothers were outside of their beautiful, yet small, house in Phenac City. They were stumped as to how to start saving the world!

"Do you have a plan?" Vladimir asked his older brother.

"No, you?" Was Leif's response.

"Zip. Zero. Nada."

The two boys sighted with frustration. They were going to go save the world from The Mob! …Yet they had no plan or idea how to. This was very smart!

"We should ask the Power Puff Girls!" Vladimir exclaimed.

"They don't exist, genius!" Leif rolled his eyes at his brother's stupidity.

"Oh…Captain Falcon?"

"No."

"Solid Snake?"

"No…"

"Sonic? Super Man? SPIDERMAN!"

"No, no, NO!" Leif was really getting frustrated with his younger brother.

"Why don't we wander around a little bit?" Vladimir offered a real and helpful idea. "We can train our Pokemon! And who knows? Maybe we'll find someone associated with The Mob!"

"Vladimir, that's the best idea you've ever had!" Leif praised his brother. Then he began to walk off.

"Hey, where should we go?" Vladimir began to follow his older brother. After, like, ten seconds of silence, Vladimir answered his own question. "What about the Oasis PokeSpot?"

"Sure, let's go there." Leif, Vladimir, and Vulpix all began to exit Phenac. This was just the beginning of an adventurous adventure!

*…*…*

At Oasis PokeSpot…

"Is it normal for me to be scared?" Sherri asked no one in particular.

She got scared when she saw Miror B. In her opinion, he was the scariest, weirdest person she has ever met in her entire life. He had a giant afro, wore freaky high heels, had a shirt on that was open and showed his chest, and earrings.

Who wouldn't be scared of him? …At first?

"Why are you scared, girly?" Mr. Afro Man asked.

"I'm scared that your afro is going to eat me." Sherri answered sarcastically.

"That wasn't very nice!" Miror B stated.

"Seriously! Do you ever cut that thing?" Then Sherri realized that she's supposed to be undercover. Smooth, Sherri. Really smooth! 'Too late for that!'

"You're not very nice!" Miror B scolded her.

"Sorry, my mood changes a lot!" Sherri lied.

"Bi-polar?" Trudly asked.

"Psh! NO!" Sherri laughed.

"So why do you want to see me?" Miror B asked, getting back on topic…for once.

"Yeah, I forgot!" Another lie from Sherri!

"You forgot?" Trudly didn't believe her when she said that.

"Yup! Slipped right outta my head!"

"I never got your name, Darling." Miror B made an obvious statement.

"I'm Sher--er…Maru!" Sherri changed her name again!

"You said your name was Cherry." Folly spoke up.

"No, I didn't!" Sherri-Cherry-Maru lied…for the umpteenth time.

"Yes you did." Trudly backed up his friend.

"I don't have a name!" If you haven't noticed, Sherri is a major liar. A good one, too. "You may call me whatever you like…preferably Maru." She mumbled the last part, what it was still understandable.

"You don't have a name?! How fascinating!" Miror B exclaimed.

'He's dumber than I thought!' Sherri thought. 'This is going to be a piece of cake!' She started to laugh slightly.

"Why are you laughing?" Trudly asked suspiciously.

"Part of being bi-polar."

"I thought you said you're not bi-polar." Trudly got more suspicious.

"Uh…" Sherri needs to learn to stay true to her lies. "We could talk about how I said I'm not bi-polar! Or we could live in the moment and move on!"

"O…kay…" Trudly felt a strange vibe coming from Sherri-Cherry-Maru.

"I'm hopelessly lost and confused!" Sherri lied, getting to her point. "Do you think I can travel with you while I figure out why I'm here?"

"Of course you can!" Miror B was excited that she asked that question.

"Oh no…" Folly and Trudly groaned.

"Oh, yes!" Sherri mumbled.

* * *

While I was thinking of a title for this story, I was thinking about "The Hero in Me" by Emily Osment... x_x

anyway, this chapter was posted on my DA account, so I decided to catch up with my DA account. after this is Chapter 3, which is also already on my DA page...but will be uploaded today!

and before you say anything, Sherri is pure win  
Folly: Who?  
Cherry  
Miror B: Come again?  
Maru!

oh dear...


	4. Ambush

» Ambush

Medina and Z were doing nothing. Absolutely. Nothing. They were sitting around and doing nothing. Absolutely. Nothing. It was pretty boring.

"Sherri's out on a mission," Z started. "So what do we do while we're waiting?"

"I dunno…" Was Medina's answer. "Where's Crymson at?"

"Only Ludisha knows that."

"….Where's Ludisha?"

"I have no clue whatsoever."

There was a long and awkward silence between the two siblings. They were bored out of their minds.

"Wanna play catch?" Medina spoke up.

"Catch is for ba---yes…" Z sighed. Boredom can make you do anything, even play a game that was meant for babies!

Medina laugh and tossed a small foam ball, located on a nearby desk, to her brother.

"Do you think Sherri's doing OK?" Z asked as he tossed the ball back to his sister.

"No." Was Medina's simple response. "She's a complete airhead. She can't even keep a straight lie!" It's scary how exact that statement is.

In the middle of the game of ranting catch, Lovrina, Crymson's sister, popped in.

"Are you so playing catch?" She asked.

"Can you so go away?" Z imitated Lovrina's way of talking.

"Do you so know where my sister is?" Lovrina asked the two commanders.

"No." The siblings answered in unison.

"You are so useless!" Lovrina screamed at them before stomping out of the room.

"Why is she so immature?" Medina asked, imitating Lovrina, as well.

"Why is she so annoying?" Z was also imitating Lovrina.

"This is getting annoying."

"What I'd like to know is what happened to Crymson and Ludisha." Z got up from the couch he was sitting on and moved to a spinny office chair and began to spin on it.

"Probably on a mission…or in a bedroom!" Medina laughed.

Z fell of his chair from shock of his sister's remark. "Medina!" He yelled at her.

"I'm sorry. That joke was right there!" The older sibling continued to laugh.

Well, well! Speak of the evil! Ludisha and Crymson had just arrived! But they weren't alone…they had someone with them.

"We're back." Crymson stated.

"You never said you left." Z pointed out.

"Shut up." The red-head leader glared at him. "We have a new addition!" Crymson pointed to the scary guy standing next to her.

"Who is he?" Medina scowled at him…and he scowled back.

"Gorilla." Crymson answered. Except that's not his name!

"Gorigan! His name is Gorigan!" Ludisha corrected in a worried tone. "Get his name right or else!"

"Or else what?" Medina obviously wasn't scared of him.

"I don't know and I don't want to find out!" Ludisha still had that worried tone.

"I'll leave you siblings to meet your new friend!" Crymson and Ludisha walked out of the room.

"Finally!" Z exclaimed. "I won't be the only guy here!"

"…You were never the only guy." Medina pointed out.

"Don't ruin the moment!" Medina's brother yelled.

"Hey, you two!" Gorigan screamed at the two. "I'm the new commander here!"

"Since when?" Medina crossed her arms.

"Since Crymson appointed me!" Mr. Ape-man snapped at her.

"Can't argue with that logic…" Medina mumbled as she sat herself on a random couch.

"Crymson asked me to lead you two on a mission so that you're doing something productive!"

"What kind of mission?" Z asked with a tone of suspicion.

"I'll get to that!" Gorigan screamed in the boy's face. "We are going to get more Pokemon!"

"Don't we have en---" Medina started but never finished.

"Shut the hell up!" Gorigan yelled at the girl's face this time.

"What?! You think I'm going to be scared of you?!" Medina laughed. "I've seen bread scarier than you!"

"You better shape up, girl!" Mr. Ape-man kept yelling at the poor girl. "Or else!"

"Or else what?" Medina thought that he was a complete joke.

"Just---shut up! Let's go!"

"Go where?" Z asked stupidly. Oh, how naïve Z can be!

"We're going to ambush a Pokemon Center, genius!" Medina responded.

*…*…*

Meanwhile with Sherri-Cherry-Maru…

'If I hear one more note of that disgusting music, I swear! I'm gonna---!' Miror B has struck Sherri's last nerve with his annoying music. It was like---wait---IS torture! Sherri was beginning to wish that she didn't go on the mission…

* * *

This is the final chapter of the day. The next chapter won't be up until sometime about next week.

Please read and review~! Flames will be used for roasting marshmallows and hot dogs~! Those who do something nice get a cookie! And a s'more! I still have some flames left over from my other fanfic to make enough s'mores for EVERYONE! Except for him. [/points to Gorigan] He can't have any!  
Gorigan: O  
Watanuki: Oh, suck it up!  
Yuko: Watanuki~! We need more sake!!!  
Watanuki: Gorigan, go give Yuko some sake!  
Gorigan: But---  
Watanuki: GO!!!  
Gorigan: [/goes and gets Yuko some sake]  
Watanuki: Aaahh...relaxation!  
shut up, or you're going to be in my next chapter!  
Watanuki: O_O [/shuts up]  
=]


	5. Hey you guys!

Before I start, I just want to say that I don't own Pokemon. I only own my OCs. I also don't own Naomi, she was created by one of my friend's. She kindly asked me to add her character in my story.

* * *

» Hey you guys!

The Pokemon Center wasn't as dead or as crowded as you'd think. It had a decent amount of people and Pokemon inside. …A decent amount of Pokemon to steal! If you remember, Gorigan, Z, and Medina were required to steal them. Exciting? Yes. Easy? Psh, hell no! It requires skill, disguise, and quietness to be able to steal something! …Most of the time…

Their disguises were pretty lame. They were barely even disguises! Z had a false mustache, Medina wore her hair in one giant braid, mostly because she never wears her hair in braids, and Gorigan………….well, he had no disguise.

"Whoever came up with these disguise ideas is a nimrod!" Medina complained.

"I'm sorry, OK?!" Z whined to his sister. Yes, he was the "mastermind" behind the disguises.

"Okay, what do we do?" Medina asked Mr. Ape Dude. "Do you we pretend to be receptionists? Nurses? What?"

"We go into the care area and take them!" Gorigan explained with yelling at her. "I thought I explained it before we left!"

"No, you didn't." Medina answered.

"I'm a witness!" Z chimed in.

"I'm going to steal Pokemon, now." Medina began to walk into the Pokemon Center.

Meanwhile, Sherri-Cherry-Maru and Team Miror B walked into the Pokemon Center. They stopped for a few moments to rest. If it wasn't for whiney Sherri, they wouldn't be there. When they entered, Sherri spotted long burgundy-purple-ish hair. It looked familiar to her. Just then, she realized who it was.

Sherri separated herself from Team Loser and walked up to Medina. She tapped her shoulder lightly.

"Sherri, what are you doing here?" Medina asked, not even turning around.

"I made Team Idiot stop here, I was getting tired. Then I spotted you, Z…and Mr. Whoever." Sherri explained in short.

"Is the mission going good?" Z turned around.

"Yes, they decided to join and now we're all going to Candy Mountain and sing a cheesy song!" Sherri had a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"You'd love that, wouldn't you?" Medina sighed and rolled her eyes.

"I'd love it more than the torture I'm going through now! I'm on the verge of death!" Sherri complained. "His music is like suicide!"

"Oh, so sad! Have you met Gorigan?" Medina obviously didn't care about Sherri's situation.

"Do I have to?" Sherri folded her arms over her chest.

"He's leading Z and me on a mission." Medina explained.

"If walking away is a part of the mission, he's doing a good job." Sherri pointed out that Gorigan was walking away from them.

"No, it's not." Medina answered through clenched teeth.

"Can I join you?" Sherri wanted to join the mission.

"You're already on a mission." Z gave her the bad news.

"Can we switch?!" Sherri pleaded.

The two siblings shook their head in unison.

"Fine! Leave me with the freaks!" The red-head "began to cry".

"You belong with them!" A pause came after Medina's statement. "Have fun with your kind!!" Medina and her brother walked off to join Gorigan on the mission he's currently doing on his own.

Sherri groaned and stomped back to the group she was with.

"Who was that?" Trudly asked.

"No one." Sherri lied.

"It looked like someone." Folly stated.

"Stop talking about it!" Sherri whined.

If you remember, Sherri's wearing a wig. An itchy wig, I might add…

'This wig is so itchy!' Sherri began to scratch her wig. The most unfortunate thing just happened: The wig fell off her head, leaving her read locks exposed. Gasp!

The wig fell to the floor, and so did she in an attempt to pick it up. Then she tried to put it back on before anyone noticed.

"Your hair!" Folly pointed at her wig.

"…Isn't it beautiful?!" Sherri laughed nervously.

"It's not real!" Folly was a bit surprised.

It didn't take long before Miror B noticed.

"What's wrong with your hair?" Of course, his statement caused everyone in the room to turn around and look at Sherri.

"Okay, fine, you caught me." Sherri sounded mad and then removed the part of the wig she managed to put on. "I'm not Maru, I'm not Cherry, I'm Sherri." Dun dun duun---wait, you already knew that!

As a reaction to her statement, everyone in the building evacuated. Team Miror B stayed, as did Z, Medina, and Mr. Ape.

"Great job, genius! Now---" Medina was interrupted.

"Nurse Joy left all the Pokemon unattended!" Z gave his sister the good news.

"On second thought…thanks!" The act of kindness rolled off Medina's tongue like poison. She didn't like saying nice things to Sherri. With that, her and her brother left to steal some Pokemon. Now Team Miror B and Sherri were left alone in the reception area.

"Maybe going undercover was a bad idea…" Sherri thought out loud.

"Undercover for what?" Trudly asked.

"I was supposed to go undercover and ask you if you wanted to join The Mob." Sherri explained. "I should've just kidnapped you and asked instead of doing all this fancy stuff."

"You want to ask us to join your team?" Miror B asked with a tone of hope.

"Dude, we're desperate! We'd ask a particle of dust, for all I know!" Sherri exclaimed. "We even hired a gorilla!"

"I heard that!" Gorigan yelled from a different room.

"Are you in or out?" Sherri asked impatiently.

"Yes, yes, a million times yes!" Miror B was over excited. Then he calmed down for a minute. "What about Naomi?"

"…Who?" Sherri had a confused expression on her face.

"Naomi. She's another member of Team Miror B." Trudly explained.

"Sure, why not, what do I care?" Sherri lazily plopped herself on a couch.

Just then, Gorigan, Medina, and Z came out of the care room with all the Pokemon in a bag…inside their Pokeballs, of course.

"We're heading back to HQ." Z informed Sherri. "Wanna come with us now or catch up later?"

"I guess I'll catch up with you. These losers have an extra person on their team…" Sherri explained.

"Okay, we'll meet you there." Z stated. Then him, his sister, and the ape all exited the building…false mustache and all.

"…Well?! Don't just stand there! Go get your damsel in distress!" The red-head snapped at them.

"She's not a damsel in distress." Folly pointed out.

"Does it look like I care?!" Sherri snapped again.

"She's meaner in person." Trudly whispered to Folly.

"I heard that!!"

* * *

Hahahaaa, yeah, now that Sherri doesn't have to be undercover anymore, she can be as mean as she wants!  
Sherri: Why?  
'cuz I created you  
Sherri: Can't argue with that logic...  
Gorigan: Yes you can! VERY EASILY!  
Don't make me make you do the funky chicken dance!  
Gorigan: [/shuts up]  
good [/puts Watanuki in a box]  
Watanuki: What was that for?!  
I'm going to mail you to anyone who comments this story/chapter  
Watanuki: DAMMIT!  
they also get a free cookie with a $999999999999999999999.99 shipping and handling fee!  
Watanuki: -.-


End file.
